memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
| status = Missing (2346) | yard = Earth Station McKinley | laid = June 3, 2331 | launched = February 26, 2332 | comm = June 11, 2332 | decomm = April 25, 2408 | length = | beam = | diameter = | draft = | mass = | decks = | crew = | speed = | armament = | defenses = | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = USS Enterprise-C_emerges_from_temporal_rift.jpg | caption2 = |hideb=yes |hidec=yes }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) was a Multi Mission Long range Starship Commissioned on June 11, 2332 by the United Federation of Planets originally deployed for a long range exploration mission to the edges of the Gamma Quadrant but was derailed by a surprise attack by a Romulan attack fleet on Klingon outpost Khitomer on Narendra III in 2344. It was later noted by Holographic Imperial Commanding Officer Belle 001 that the Enterprise-C was one of the most significant ships in Imperial Starfleet history appearing to be the temporal nexal center of not only one but as of current 5 different alternate realities/timelines. USS Enterprise-C personnel |-| C-1= ;Commanding officer *Captain Rachel Garrett (2332-2344, (2366)) *Lieutenant Richard Castillo ((2366)-(2344)) ;Executive officer *Commander Carmona (2332) *Commander Nigel Holmes (2332-2336) *Commander Samir al-Halak (2336-2440) *Commander Tholav (2440-2344) ;Second officer *Lieutenant commander Darya Bat-Levi (2336-2344) ;Science officer *Commander Tholav (2332-2344) ;Operations officer *Parker (2332?-2344) ;Chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander Anjad Kodell (2332 - 2336) *Singh (2336 -2344) ;Chief medical officer *Doctor Jo Stern (2332 - 2336) *Doctor Aristide (2336 -2344) ;Communications officer *Lieutenant Darco Bulast (2332 - 2336) *Lieutenant Commander Varani (2336-2344) ;Tactical officer *Lieutenant Thule G'Dok Glemoor (2332-2336) *Lieutenant Kepler (2336-2344) *Starfleet Marine contingent leader Senior Lieutenant Mary Sue Smith (2344-2160) ;Helmsman *Cadet/Ensign/Lieutenant Richard Castillo (2332-2344) ;Head Counselor *Commander Yuriel Tyvan (2336-2344) ;Miscellaneous: *Anisar Batra, paleogeneticist (KIA, 2336) *Doctor Frances Stewart -- junior medical officer/psychiatry (-2344) *LoPresti medtech or transporter chief (-2344) *Ensign Fredericks junior communications officer (-2344) *unnamed Bolian medtech (-2344) |-| C-2= *Commanding Officer (Captain): Edward Shield *Executive (1st) Officer: K'hallA *Second Officer: Gerald Gradl (deceased - post currently empty) *Chief Medical Officer: Alaxim L. Boreas *Chief Engineering Officer: Bernard Fredericks (deceased) Kathryn Lewis *Operations officer: (post empty) *Security Officer: Alicia Rookwood *Tactical Officer: Loghri'nah (Mary Sue Smith temporarily) History Battle of Narendra In 2344, the Enterprise-C responded to a call to arms brought from Romulus by Commander Saavik of the USS Armstrong. Saavik brought word of an unprovoked Romulan attack on the unarmed Klingon outpost on Narendra III, which was the target of the mad Romulan Praetor, Dralath. Captain Garrett was presumed killed during the battle, along with most of her crew. Participation in Creation of Imperial Federation The Enterprise was highly integral in the creation of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds. In 2344 upon reaching Klingon Outpost Khitomer while it seemed that the Romulan assault fleet was going to attack the outpost directly the Enterprise crew quickly discovered their true purposes, Narendra III contained a rare element known as Chronomite. Upon which when detonated would create a massive Temporal Rift where the attack fleet could enter nearly anywhere at any time period (including before the Federation itself was created). However little known to both enemies Chronomite is highly unstable when in its pure unrefined state. And when the Romulans detonated the planets internal supply of Chrono Ore, the fission reaction created a Sub-Quantum fused TransDimensional/Temporal Quantum Singularity that dragged in both the Enterprise and nearly the entire assault fleet. Interdimensional First Contact The Enterprise first entered Imperial Prime Sector 001 on November 1, 2159 (in the 24th year of the Imperial reign of the House of Sato) and was first encountered by Imperial Training Ship N.X.O. Enterprise 1701-000 Supervised by Imperial Command Instructor Christopher Pike and captained (Training Level) by Command Cadet James Tiberius Kirk. After scanning that the newly appearing ship was no real threat (after the attacks by the Romulans and the Gravimetric sheer of the Singularity) the Imperial Enterprise aids its disabled counterpart into Dry Dock at Jupiter Central Station for repairs. Shortly after docking and repairs begin on Enterprise-C with the aid of the mostly Cadet crew of the other Enterprise Captain Garrett agrees to meet with a group from the Imperial Diplomatic Core who inform her on the situation within their own universe. A hostile faction known as the Vulcan Imperium has been attacking Imperial Colonies for years and have been now aligning themselves with a Radical Romulan faction calling themselves the Concordance. And upon the discovery of Enterprise-C's advanced firepower and shielding the diplomats implore Garrett to help them. Garrett repeatedly refuses not wanting to involve Starfleet in a fight that is not theirs and also due to the fact that the Enterprise’s main goal now is to return to their own reality and try to help whoever may have survived the Khitomer Attack. Future Intervention and the Battle of Prime Sector 001 After stubbornly refusing to aid the sieged Empire, 1 night as repairs were nearly completed on the Enterprise-C. The night watch detected a incoming ship (Registration and signature unknown) who wanted immediate contact with the C and its Captain. Garrett agreed and on the main screen was a young girl who said her name was Belle and without Garrett's help the entire future of her universe might not exist. After allowing the girl to come aboard and further explain Belle explained that she was the Commanding Officer of the Chrono-Ship Infinity and was sent back by Imperial Starfleet Temporal Command to insure that Enterprise''s involvement in the battle to come is supposed to happen. Also Belle revealed that the radical faction that allied themselves with the Vulcans are the attack fleet that tried to attack the Klingon Outpost. Apparently the enemy fleet had entered this dimension several years before through the unstable Singularity and were already building a power base alongside the Vulcans within in this Dimension. The Enterprise Project After finally Realizing that there is no other alternative Captain Garrett agrees to help end the Romulan/Vulcan assault on the Empire. So began a year long massive military upgrade project only known as Code Name: Enterprise. Led by interim 1st Officer Castillo and constructed by Imperion Industries the entire Imperial Fleet was completely rebuilt with the technical advancement and knowledge of ''Enterprise-C's crew. And on November 21, 2160 3 Main Line defense Warships were created and the N.X.O. or zero series was replaced with the T series/class. These ships were the N.X.T. Enterprise, Dyson, and Constellation. Also during this same year the Enterprise-C goes on a diplomatic tour of the Alpha Quadrant in order to gather allies for the battle to come. Return to Prime Universe In the aftermath of the battle while the Romulan/Vulcan alliance was defeated it lead to the loss of a large portion of the Enterprise’s crew and resources however with the aid of the Infinity's crew they were able to fully repair and refuel most of the ships systems and with the Future warships assistance was able to reopen the the fissure leading back into their universe, however the quantum singularity still created by the unstable chronomite instead of guiding them into one possible reality had instead into several somewhat similar yet different Quantum Realities, when the Enterprise-C crossed into the wormhole leading back to 2344, it was in fact duplicated. Each copy of the ship was sent into an alternate reality differing from the other. While one became vital in the Imperial Federation, the other became pivotal in a Federation civil war that lasted from 2344 to 2408 (off and on, and with jumps in time). Enterprise-C 1 (return to Narendra III) The Enterprise-C managed to return into the point of its reality in which it left and upon its return the crew was almost instantly able to see what the rare element detonation left in its wake the Chrononal explosion left the Klingon Colony nearly destroyed and vulnerable to the now incoming Romulan reinforcements that were arriving to take what was left of the colony while the Enterprise seemed hopelessly outmanned and outgunned the ship was thankfully saved by an incoming fleet led by the newly rebuilt . After the defense of the remains of the outpost the Klingon Empire respected the honor and sacrifice of the Enterprise''s crew however since they did not die as they did in the original "Yesterdays Enterprise" Timeline the Klingons would not sign the Khitomer Accords for another 10 years. Later Interdimensional Contact After the ''Enterprise-C's Interdimensional first contact with Universe-Delta (or Imperial Universe as is its officially known by Federation researchers) Captain Garrett along with the rest of the ships crew debrief Starfleet Command of their encounter with this other reality Command wanted more investigation and research performed on this newly discovered dimension and the means that the Enterprise was exposed to in order to reach it. So only a few months after the incident a Federation research team returned to Narendra III in order to more closely examine and experiment on Chronomite as a viable fuel element (this predates the discovery and utilization of Red Matter by nearly a century). Starfleet later places a permanent research station on Narendra III for both the further study, protection and advancement of the element. Several years later Starfleet successfully develops the 1st fully functioning Chronomite powered InterChrono Drive Engine which has been installed into the Enterprise for its first test run and orders Captain Garrett along with the rest of the ships crew along with a specially selected new research crew to return to Universe-Delta as soon as possible. At first, Captain Garrett relents at even the idea of returning to the place that was a hellish battlefield for nearly a year. However, Rachel finally agrees being informed that the Federation desperately needs any new tactical assistance after several large defeats by the Cardassians in the Beta Quadrant and so the Federation hopes that this new universe will be far more cooperative and friendlier than the first Extra-Dimensional reality as was reported by Captain James T. Kirk nearly over a century ago. So on December 21, 2346 the Enterprise makes its second maiden voyage into Universe-Delta Second Contact with Delta Garrett along with most of the ships crew assume that they will return to nearly the exact same point in time from which they first had left Universe-Delta. However contrary to their beliefs that was not to happen. Simply due to the fact that while Starfleet Research had experimented and fine tuned the Linear Interphasic Resonance Frequency of the Chronomite upon entering Delta instead of entering at the temporal moment of exiting they instead entered at the exact same parallel Temporal point as their own universe. Enterprise-C 2 (Conflict Years) The second duplicate of the Enterprise-C returned to Narendra III, as did the other in its separate time-line, however the planet showed absolutely no signs of planetary damage and most of the Romulan Assault Fleet remained and no Federation defense came to save them, so due this fact most of the senior officers died off in this reality, whereas in the other, all of the senior officer crew survived. Mutiny The new captain, Edward Shield, did not have a smooth start. Ostracized from the Federation, his crew mutinied against him on several occasions. The most notorious of these mutinies was caused by a security officer who was actually a clone of Shield's own father. It succeeded in wresting control of the ship from Shield, but ended shortly thereafter when the mastermind was killed by the vengeful captain. Future Some time after Edward Shield regained control of the Enterprise, he and Lianna Young of the made the decision to enter the 25th century since they had no purpose now in the 24th century. Change of Captaincy A few months after the arrival in the 25th century, Darya Bat-Levi was awakened from cryo-sleep, after which Edward Shield believed that, since she was the next in the chain of command, she should be the captain. However, after a successful recapturing of the Enterprise after it was commandeered by the Federation, Bat-Levi promoted him as full captain. Shortly thereafter, he came down with a serious illness which left him in a suicidal state of depression. During this time, K'hallA, the unofficial first officer, was made acting captain of the Enterprise. When he disappeared after being cleansed, her time as acting captain continued further for almost six months. Upon his return, he regained his position as captain. Final Destruction This "version" of the Enterprise didn't last long, though. During a peace summit scheduled on Earth between the New Insurrection and the Federation, the made a sneak attack on the ship that left it severely damaged. Captain Halliwell ordered his crew to "scuttle" the Enterprise, setting explosive-charges throughout the ship. During the battle with Edward Shield, Halliwell separated the two ships prematurely, sending the damaged Enterprise falling to Earth. External links Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:New Insurrection starships Category:Ambassador class starships Category:Federation starships